1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for assisting provision of classification tags to images.
2. Background Art
Due to the recent spread in DSCs (Digital Still Cameras), users are able to take photographs without much concern. Due to this, the number of images owned by a single user is increasing and reaching an enormous amount. Under such a situation, a technology for assisting provision of tags to images, which enables users to efficiently search for desired images, is attracting much attention.
Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of detecting multiple faces appearing in multiple images, classifying the detected faces into groups according to similarity between the faces, and adding name tags to faces classified into a given group at once.